The present disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a controlled hydrostatic pressure completion system.
To prevent damage to a reservoir penetrated by a wellbore, to prevent unacceptable fluid loss to the reservoir, and to prevent excessive fluid influx from the reservoir, techniques have been developed to accurately control wellbore pressures. For example, in managed pressure drilling or optimized pressure drilling, the wellbore can be closed off from the atmosphere to enable closed-loop control of wellbore pressures via regulation of rig pump pressure, return flow through a choke manifold, a dual density fluid column, etc.
Therefore it will be appreciated that it would be beneficial to provide for a controlled hydrostatic pressure completion system.